Wolfish Tendancies
by CrowMac
Summary: Lark Crowley knew what she was. She realized what she had done to her father. She accepted that Lorna would never want to speak to her again. And she understood that she could never escape the wolf.


**Hi! This is my very first Fanfic so it is most definitely not perfect. It's based off of a strange idea that just kinda came to me. By the way, the main character in this fic doesn't exist in the WOW universe but she does take the place of the player in the games. I have never read the books so I am really sorry if there are any mistakes I made because of that. I have however played the game. Duh.**

**-CrowMac**

**I do not own World of Warcraft or its characters. If I did I would have a much nicer house.**

The early morning light filtered lightly through the tall, dark evergreen trees. It landed on two young children playing in a brook. The children splashed and giggled as they played, and the brook mirrored them as it trickled down the mountainside. The water seemed to have a transforming effect on the children. The older boy was no longer Liam Greymane, crown prince of Gilneas, he was Liam a young boy of twelve. The younger girl, formerly known as Lark Crowley, youngest daughter of Lord Darius Crowley, was just an eight-year-old for once in her young life.

The children had played for several hours before they were joined by two other kids. The two girls had been up at the lodge all morning sewing and talking about the cutest boys in court. Princess Tess Greymane was Liam's older sister. At fifteen years of age, she was nearly a woman and was greatly looking forward to her coming-out party in less than a year. Lorna Crowley was certainly less a tom boy than her little sister, but she certainly could not be considered a girly girl. Her father started to teach her how to fire a gun when she turned thirteen years old, and now, only a few months later, she was already proving to be an excellent markswoman.

"Lark, Father says it's time to come inside." stated Lorna, "We have to get ready to go into the city or he won't make it to court tomorrow. Liam, you have to come in too."

"But Lorna," Lark whined, "Liam and I were having so much fun. Can't we have just one more hour? I promise I won't complain or anything after that."

"Liam and Tess are going to the city too, you know." said Lorna.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss seeing Sir George for the world." Tess sighed.

"Would you stop it with the boy talk?" Liam demanded. "It's unhealthy."

Lorna was getting angry now. "Lark, Liam, get up to the lodge now or you will both be in huge trouble."

"But we don't have to be in town for three days!" Lark shouted. "Why can't we just have one more hour?"

"Because it takes a day to get to the city by carriage and Father and especially King Genn cannot be late to court!"

"We can leave at noon and will still have a half day to spare!"

"I'm not having this argument, get to the lodge right now!"

"No!"

"That's it!" Lorna grabbed Lark by the arm and began to drag her forcibly to the house.

"I said I'm not going!" screamed Lark and with a jerk of her arm, pulled free from her bossy older sister. However she pulled too hard and slipped on the mossy rocks beneath her feet, and, with a startled cry, fell back into the water. Lorna, Tess and Liam all rushed to grab the young girl but they all were too late. Lark's scream was silenced by a sickening crack as her skull struck a rock and the water turned bright red.

"LARK!" Lorna screamed desperately as she jumped the distance between herself and her sibling. Tess sprinted toward the house, yelling for someone, anyone, to come and help. Liam was too stunned to move. Lorna clung to her little sister, trying as hard as she could to get the little one to open her eyes.

"Larkie, please, just open your eyes. Please? For me?" Lark lay unnaturally still in her frantic sister's arms. "Please, Lark, please!"

Tess returned with Genn and Darius at her heels. Darius ran as fast as he could when he saw his oldest daughter holding a little bundle. As he got closer the bundle began to grow arms and legs until he was standing in front of his badly injured baby girl.

"Give her to me, Lorna." Lorna clung tighter to her sibling and tears erupted from her eyes. "Lorna, please sweetheart. I need to take her back to the lodge." Lorna cried harder but allowed her father to take the little bundle from her arms. Darius made a mad dash back to the lodge and the others followed much more slowly. Genn decided he needed to comfort the shocked children.

"She'll be okay." he said, putting his arm around Lorna. "Don't you worry she'll be up and running around before you know it."

Unfortunately he couldn't have been more wrong. Lark Crowley died later that night.


End file.
